Shut Your Mouth, Daehyun!
by monstertokki
Summary: Daehyun adalah namja yang tidak bisa diam. Disaat seharusnya ia tidak bicara, ia malah berbicara. Bagaimana cara membungkamnya? (hanya Youngjae yang tahu) B.A.P DAEJAE , BANGHIM , JONGLO . (ONESHOT)


**Title : Shut Your Mouth! **

**Author : Monstertokki a.k.a Jeppblanket**

**Mainpairing : Daejae**

**Other pair : BangHim danJongLo**

**Rating: T**

**Genre : Comedy (?) May be... (harap maklum kalo gak lucu) m(_ _)m  
**

**A/N : Semua cast di dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Ortu mereka masing-masing, Ts Entertainment dan BABYz sejagat MATO planet dan Bumi.**

**Fanfiction ini 100% dibayangkan, dikarang dan di ketik oleh Monstertokki a.k.a Jeppblanket dan tidak ada keterkaitan dengan Fanfiction lain dengan judul yang sama. Dilarang keras mengedit, "alih bahasa",memuat ulang dan mengakui tanpa mencantumkan Monstertokki sebagai author utama.**

**Summary: Semua makin kacau ketika Daehyun membuka mulutnya, bagaimana cara membungkam mulut Daehyun?  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semua tengah sibuk dan ricuh, Kedua magnae sibuk tertawa dan bercanda masalah dance dan hal tidak jelas, sedangkan Kedua hyung tertua tengah sibuk berdebat tentang baju yang akan mereka pakai ketika akan berangkat, hanya sekedar untuk 'airport Fashion Show'.

"Kau mau memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek itu?!" Himchan memekik keras sembari menunjuk kaos oblong tanpa lengan serta celana pendek mirip boxer yang dipegang yongguk.

"Kau pikir kita mau keliling dorm, hah?! Dan apa ini? Kau mau memakai sendal juga?" ia memijit dahinya kasar, tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Leader dari grup yang dikatakan Best Absolute Perfect dalam segala hal.

Terang saja, Himchan geram, ia adalah member yang sangat peduli dengan Fashion, ia bagaikan eomma dan penasehat fashion B.A.P, walaupun B.A.P memiliki Fashion Styler sendiri.

"aku akan tetap memakainya." yongguk memeluk erat kaos dan celananya pergi menjauh meninggalkan himchan.

"YA! BANG YONGGUK! ISH! Orang ini!" himchan melempar sendal ke arah yongguk, entah kena atau tidak.

"ubur-ubur dance?!" teriak zelo pada jongup yang sedang menggeliat dilantai. Jongup mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia kembali menirukan gaya sama dilantai, dan menggerakkan tangan membentuk gelombang.

"ubur2 tekapar di pantai!" mereka berdua tertawa walaupun bukan itu yang jonggup maksud.

Diantara yang lain hanya Daehyun seorang yang tidak punya pasangan(?) di dorm ini. Sejak pagi tadi Youngjae pergi menemui CEO TSEnt. ia belum juga kembali, entah apa yang mereka bahas. Daehyun menghela nafasnya berat. Tanpa terasa ia bersenandung sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Eodini?~ Mwohani?~ neon jal jinaeni? Ne gyeote nega eobseunikka, LONELY LONELY DAE!" Daehyun berteriak dibagian akhir mengganti dengan namanya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika BANGHIM dan JONGLO memandanginya dengan heran. Tak berapa lama ia mulai menyanyi lagi. Karena tidak begitu ingat lagu Babo dari Lee hi, ia pun hanya bergumam untuk beberapa lirik

"ba~bo...hmmm~ hmm~ ba~bo... Agh! SEMUANYA BABBO!" kali ini kedua hyung tertua mendengar jelas yg dikatakan daehyun.

"YA! SIAPA YANG KAU KATAKAN BABBO?!" teriak Yongguk dan Himchan bersamaan pada Daehyun.

Daehyun panik menyadari kini kedua hyungnya sudah di depannya memandangnya dengan tatapan siap membunuh. Belum sempat Daehyun membuka mulut, mulutnya sudah terbukam oleh burger.

"Maafkan dia hyung, dia mungkin agak bosan dan asal bicara." Entah datang darimana Youngjae sudah berada disamping Daehyun dan mebekapnya dengan burger. Yongguk dan Himchan mengangguk memaklumi ucapan Daehyun.

"Hyung, kita akan berpenampilan seperti itu ketika di airport? Itu style baru?" Youngjae menunjuk Yongguk yang tengah memakai kemeja dan celana mirip boxer serta blazer yang menggantung di tangan kanan, mirip orang korban perampokan.

"Ish! Orang ini! Lepas celana itu! Aku tidak suka kamu memakainya!" Himchan mengepal tangannya seakan ingin memukul Yongguk.

"Kau mau aku melepaskan disini? Michyeosseo?!" Himchan menarik telinga Yongguk membawa masuk ke kamar meninggalkan DaeJae.

"Neo!" Youngjae menunjuk Daehyun yang sedang mengunyah burger. Ia berhenti mengunyah lalu memandang Youngjae.

"Lain kali, jangan sembarangan bicara. Tutup saja mulutmu seperti ini, jika aku tidak ada." Youngjae mengatup mulut Daehyun dengan tangannya, Daehyun malah melanjutkan mengunyah.

"Sudah, ini aku belikan untukmu dan yang lainnya, dibagi-bagi, ne?" Youngjae meraba meja yang ia letakkan sekantung besar berisi burger. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa disana, kosong bersih.

"Loh kok hilang?!" ucap Youngjae mencari-cari ke bawah meja.

"hm?" Daehyun belum menyadari apa Youngjae cari hanya duduk santai menyederkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Burger! Aku taruh di sini!" Youngjae terlihat panik sembari menunjuk-nunjuk meja.

Daehyun menunjuk ke arah dapur, karena tidak ada sekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah, terlihat sekali Jongup dan Zelo duduk memakan burger memandangi sekantung plastik berisi burger.

"kenapa kau hanya diam?!" Youngjae menyikut tangan Daehyun. Daehyun malah menirukan menutup resleting pada mulutnya.

"Ish! Anak ini!" Youngjae berlari menuju dapur, diikuti Daehyun yang berjalan santai.

"YA! Jangan dihabiskan sendiri!" Youngjae segera menarik kantung plastik di depan Jongup dan Zelo, membuka dan menghitungnya.

"Kurang dua! YA! Jongup, kau makan berapa, hah?!" Youngjae melihat dimeja Jongup ada satu burger yang terlihat di gigit pinggirnya, dan sebagian isinya keluar.

"E-eeum, ini buat Youngjae hyung." Jongup hanya tertawa gugup.

"Aku belum makan satu pun." Youngjae memandang Jongup heran.

"Jung Daehyun! Katakan sesuatu!" Youngjae putusasa menghadapi para magnae-nya tidak mungkin ia memarahi mereka jika Leader masih di sekitar mereka, bisa-bisa ia yang kena marah karena memarahi kedua magnae kesayangan Yongguk.

Daehyun menghela napas, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Babbo, Babbo, Super Babbo." Ia menunjuk Jongup, Zelo dan Youngjae secara bergantian.

"YA! Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" Youngjae yang sekarang kesal pada Daehyun.

"Babbo Youngjae."

"YA! Kau ini seperti tidak ada kata lain."

"Idiot? Idiot Youngjae?" Sontak Jongup dan Zelo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Youngjae melirik kedua magnae-nya dengan tatapan –siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa-, seketika mereka berdua terdiam, fokus memakan burger mereka.

"Stupid Youngjae? Bakka Youngjae?" Daehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Youngjae pun segera membekap mulut Daehyun, Daehyun masih bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku menyesal menyuruhmu berbicara."

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Yongguk yang datang dengan kaos hitam dibalut blazer hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, dan topi hitam.

"Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi rojiun." Semua memandang Jongup karena ucapannya.

"Siapa yang meninggal hyung?" tambah Jongup, semua tertawa kecuali Himchan dan Yongguk. Yongguk melirik Himchan.

"YA! Kalian jangan seperti itu! Kalian ini tidak tahu tren! Ini bagus kok!" Himchan tersenyum pada Yongguk, tapi Yongguk hanya memandang sinis tanpa tersenyum.

"Yongguk hyung mirip malaikat pencabut " Daehyun tertawa paling keras, Jongup, Zelo serta Youngjae perlahan berhenti tertawa melihat Yongguk diam melihat mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan bagai ada awan gelap disertai badai dan petir dibelakangnya.

Youngjae dengan sigap membungkam mulut Daehyun dengan burger miliknya, kali ini ia harus ikhlas burger yang belum ia makan segigit pun di sumpalkan ke mulut Daehyun.

"Hyung, aku membawa burger, sebaiknya segera dimakan, aku sudah membeli untuk kita semua." Ucap Youngjae tersenyum hambar.

Himchan dan Yongguk duduk bersebelahan. Suasana begitu hening ketika dua member tertua ini duduk.

"Setelah ini, kau berurusan denganku." Yongguk menunjuk tepat di hidung Himchan, Himchan hanya mengerjap polos.

"Oh iya, nanti kamu pakai baju apa pas ke airport?" Youngjae bertanya pada Daehyun.

"Tidak tahu. Rencananya aku mau tidak pakai baju." Daehyun mengedipkan matanya pada Youngjae. Youngjae bergidik ngeri.

"Kita itu harus tampil rapi, jangan sembarangan. Kita sekarang Idol, semua mata memandang bukan hanya fans tapi ada juga wartawan." Ucap Himchan yang diikuti anggukan kepala Yongguk.

"Oh! Tadi aku ketemu buku di depan pintu depan." Ucap Daehyun.

"Apa isinya?" ujar Youngjae, semua mata memperhatikan Daehyun yang masih sibuk dengan burger dan jus di depannya.

"Puisi, coretan, macam-macam. Tapi ada yang aneh…"

"Aneh apa? Ppalli aku penasaran." Himchan kali ini yang penasaran.

"Isinya seperti tentang Yongguk hyung." Youngjae dan Himchan saling melempar pandangan.

"Tentang aku? Seperti apa?" Kali ini Yongguk yang penasaran.

"Ya… isinya itu betapa bagus badan hy-" mulutnya Daehyun kali ini dibekap oleh Youngjae tidak dengan makanan maupun tangan, tapi dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ia panik tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi, ia secara spontan harus mengorban dirinya sendiri, sebelum Daehyun melanjutkan ucapannya yang dapat membuatnya terbunuh bersama Himchan.

Himchan terbelalak dengan mulut yang menganga, begitupula Yongguk.

Jongup segera menutup mata Zelo sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Daejae.

"Ada apa, hyung?" ucap Zelo berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"Aniyeo, Junhongie. K-k-kajja kita pergi dari sini." Jongup menarik tubuh Zelo tanpa membiarkannya mengintip sedikit pun.

Yongguk segera memisahkan Youngjae dan Daehyun. Youngjae masih dalam keadaan syok oleh ulahnya sendiri, ia sesekali memandang Himchan, yang terlihat memberikan isyarat yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Yongguk memandang mereka berdua, Daehyun terlihat masih syok hanya diam membeku.

"Kami harus pergi" Youngjae memandang Himchan yang memberi isyarat untuk pergi.

"YA! Kalian belum boleh pergi sebelum menjelaskan apa yang baru kalian lakukan." Himchan memegangi Yongguk dan menenangkannya.

"Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini." Himchan menelan salivanya dengan susah, lalu ikut pergi meninggalkan Yongguk tanpa sepatah kata, ia takut salah bicara dan akan memperburuk keadaan. Dalam hati Himchan terus mengutuk Daehyun dan mulutnya itu.

'Semua karena mulutmu, Daehyun. Gomawo dan Mianhae, Youngjae. Tanpamu rahasiaku bakal terbongkar. Aku harus cari buku pembawa malapetaka itu!' Rutuk Himchan dalam hati.

"YA! Kau mau kemana?! Ck, kalian senang sekali meninggalkanku." Yongguk membututi Himchan dari belakang.

**-END-**

* * *

**NB: Akhirnya selesai juga, ini FF DaeJae pertamaku. Mianhae bagi DaeJae Shipper kalo ff kurang berasa. Ini rencananya mau di post di SEBUAH Fan Page B.A.P di Fb tapi gak jadi. Yoo Weezz masuk sini lah akhirnya.**

**Review Juseyo~**


End file.
